The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of reducing load of coding processing and decoding processing.
In the related art, as a standard of image coding, there is JPEG 2000 (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3906630). JPEG 2000 is provided with two lossless and lossy options, and has different advantages in scalability (resolution, image quality, component, or the like). JPEG 2000 is used, as lossy compression, in for example, digital cinema. According to DCI standard (Digital Cinema Initiatives), JPEG 2000 Part-1 was selected to be used as coding and decoding techniques.
Japanese Patent No. 3906630 discloses an image coding apparatus which includes both a fixed-point type wavelet transformer constituted by a bit shifter and a wavelet transformer and an integer type wavelet transformer constituted by a wavelet transformer and which is capable of performing both a lossless transform and a lossy transform so as to thereby increase the degree of freedom in selection of image quality and compression ratio.
However, in the above-mentioned JPEG 2000 format, there is a concern that the processing load thereof is too large to be practical. Further, there is a concern that, as the processing load increases, the time necessary to execute coding increases to such an extent that it exceeds an allowable range.
Accordingly, there has been proposed means for reducing the calculation load in a case of lossless coding of JPEG 2000 (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-93669).